Más allá de una amistad
by Laura Paty
Summary: Un pequeño corto que surgió para redimir al sensual tirano Tatsumi Souichi


Más allá de una amistad.

.

Una joven llamada Priscila, amiga de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, se había vuelto prácticamente su más grande confidente. Siempre que Tetsuhiro acudió a ella, por ser comprensiva amigable y tranquila le contaba muchos de los problemas que tenía al lado de su tirano. Ella no podía creer que el sempai que tanto amaba su buen amigo fuera en realidad un tipo tan grosero, a razón de que el chico de cabellera azulada, le había contado la triste historia de Souichi, en la cual su madre había fallecido a muy temprana edad. Como consecuencia de aquellas historias, admiraba en secreto a la hermosa pareja que nadie sabía que existía y buscaba que ambos fueran algo más que amigos a la vista de todos.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión se topó directamente con Tatsumi Souichi, el afamado sempai de su buen amigo Tetsuhiro, no pudo evitar sonreír a todo lo que daba, y ya que Prisci era una chica un tanto pervertida, se lo imaginó en aquellas sensuales posiciones que su buen amigo le había relatado. Tetsuhiro era una persona discreta, pero aquella joven sabía cómo hacerlo hablar y sin duda había conseguido tantos detalles que era capaz de verlo en sus pensamientos, sin olvidarnos de la prolífica imaginación que poseía.

De inmediato, el tirano frunciendo el ceño la miró con desdén, puesto que era bien sabido que aquellos que se atrevían a cruzar palabras con él eran rechazados o ignorados, dependiendo el humor de Souichi, que todos temían en aquella universidad.

— Disculpa Tatsumi-san.

— ¿Qué quieres chica? ¿No ves que tengo prisa?

— No es nada en especial solo quiero saber si me odia a mí y a todas las personas.

— En realidad no me interesa. Odio a todo el mundo, ¡así que largo de aquí y déjame tranquilo!

Priscila se llevó una terrible impresión y sintió frustración de escuchar aquellas terribles palabras, pensó justo en ese momento que su buen amigo Tetsuhiro, no podía estar con una persona tan desagradable; por lo cual, enfadada le gritó al tipo que caminaba a prisa:

— Tú no mereces tener alguien para amar, la persona que te ama debería engañarte y marcharse de tu lado.

Los deseos de separarlos no habrían golpeado tan tajantemente al tirano, de no ser porque la noche anterior había rechazado los avances de Morinaga de una forma grosera. No quería tener sexo, ya que se encontraba un tanto tenso por los malos resultados en sus investigaciones y su chico de cabellos azulados había intentado relajarlo de una forma que no le fue aceptable. Souichi agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y se imaginó a su querido amante secreto, marchándose con Masaki y por alguna razón las palabras de Prisci dieron el efecto que había buscado. Fingió desinterés y continuó su camino hasta el laboratorio en donde no pudo ver a Morinaga y una extraña preocupación por aquellas palabras le pegaron directo en su duro corazón.

Las personas tiranas suelen ser las más sensibles y frágiles del mundo, se cubren con una capa externa de desinterés y fastidio por todos y todo, suelen apartarse de los demás con tal de no crear vínculos que abran esa coraza, con tal de que nunca puedan salir dañados. En esa medida, Souichi que había creado, muy a su pesar, una unión sólida con su hermoso asistente, sintió temor de perderlo y podría ser inminente si alguien se lo arrebataba. Negó un par de veces, sacudió su cabeza enfadado con tal de dejar de escuchar aquellas palaras que lo cimbraron.

— Creo que estoy enloqueciendo y Morinaga es un idiota que nunca se irá. — Expresó en voz alta en la soledad del laboratorio.

Pero esa mañana que Souichi tenía horas de laboratorio con su asistente, no llegaría puesto que el chico se había topado con la enfadada Prisci que le habló al instante en que lo vio:

— Morinaga tengo que hablarte.

Tetsuhiro tenía el rostro un tanto triste por los rechazos de la noche anterior, no podía acostumbrarse a ser despreciado y abofeteado por un simple beso. Sus ojos reflejaron con suspiros lo que tanto ansiaba su corazón, por esa causa no quería llegar pronto al laboratorio, incluso había escapado del departamento muy temprano y se había metido en la biblioteca a leer. Charlar con su amiga le pareció buena idea, por lo cual la siguió hasta los jardines de la universidad.

— También tengo algo que contarte. ¿Dime de que necesitas hablarme? — Preguntó el Morinaga en medio de pensamientos afligidos.

— Me topé con tu sempai y creo que he estado muy mal todo este tiempo, al decirte que deberías ser paciente, es una persona grosera y desagradable. Un chico tan lindo como tu merece alguien mejor que le corresponda de la mejor forma y con mucho amor del meloso.

— A decir verdad he sentido eso, justo ayer volvió a golpearme cuando intenté darle un pequeño beso. Me pregunto si tienes razón, incluso Hiroto me ha dicho que soy demasiado permisivo y no debería tener un chico tan agresivo como pareja. Mucho menos porque ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar que siente algo por mí.

— Podría ser porque no siente nada por ti, ni por nadie.

El rostro triste de Morinaga apagó esa luz que venía de sus ojos verdes y agachó el rostro. Suspiró nuevamente con pensamientos derrotistas y acongojados. De alguna forma Prisci creyó que tenía que salvar a su amigo de un tirano y lo mejor era decirle las cosas como ella las había visto.

— Vamos a tomar las clases y te invito a comer, se preparar un rico sushi y te puedes quedar en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de mis padres. A mi familia no le importará darte asilo un día, con tal de que veas con perspectiva las cosas.

— ¿No crees que sería mejor que hablara con sempai?

— Yo creo que necesita una lección y además no creo que le importe.

Un triste Morinaga le hizo caso a Prisci y partió a casa de ella a comer luego de la escuela. Conoció ahí a su esposo, con el cual se acababa de casar, el hombre la apoyaba mientras ella terminaba la universidad, incluso tenían pensado tener dos niños en cuanto terminara la escuela.

Mientras tanto, el tirano espero y espero, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su amante de cabellos azules. No había recibido una llamada, ni mucho menos lo había podido ver. La angustia se hizo enfado y al llegar a casa, para verse totalmente solo, lloró con preocupación. ¿Sería posible que Tetsuhiro lo cambiara por alguien más? Se negó a creerlo. Tomó el celular entre sus manos y respiró agitado, puso con las teclas el número de su asistente y su enorme orgullo lo hizo dejar el teléfono botado en el sillón sin marcar. De inmediato se fue a fumar algunos cigarrillos que no calmaron la ansiedad y sin poder dormir se marchó a la escuela por la mañana del siguiente día, hecho una furia. Pensó que quizá podría haberle pasado algo y por no marcar su celular no tenía la certeza de que estaba todo bien con el chico de sus desvelos.

Morinaga esa mañana se levantó y puesto que le ofrecieron tomar una ducha, así lo hizo. Lo invitaron a desayunar y amablemente accedió. Luego se fue al lado de Prisci a la universidad y entraron a las clases que les correspondían.

Ese día le tocaba el laboratorio con su tirano pero por la tarde, así que luego de la primera clase, corrió tras un profesor que le había puesto menos calificación, necesitaba la rectificación de un examen. Prisci se quedó aguardando por la siguiente materia mientras vio a su amigo salir tras el profesor. Entonces recordó que no había pagado la cuenta de la luz y bajó las escaleras a prisa con tal de ir al primer negocio que pudiera realizarle el pago con el recibo que tenía entre sus cosas. La descuidada chica tropezó y cayó torciendo su tobillo, el dolor en su pie la dejó ahí quejándose, sin que nadie escuchara su sufrimiento. De pronto, el tirano que caminaba por ahí con enfado, buscando un café para quitarse la flojera vio a la mujer en el suelo. Sin recordar que el día anterior esa misma joven le dijera aquellas fatídicas palabras se aproximó hasta ella en un gesto enfadado, no podía dejarla a su suerte si por aquellas escaleras no pasaban otros compañeros, además que al escucharla llorar sintió el pesar de la chica y recordó a su pequeña hermana. No pensó un instante en dejarla desvalida, si su propia hermana se encontrara en la misma situación pensó que debía actuar a pesar de que no tenía ninguna obligación.

Renegando de su suerte se aproximó hasta ella, la levantó en brazos y caminó sujetándola con fuerza hasta la enfermería. Priscila al verse tan desvalida y con el chico rubio tomándola por sorpresa en ese gesto amable, no pensó decir nada, se guardó todos sus comentarios y se percató que después de todo ese chico tiránico en verdad poseía un lado bueno. Al llegar a la enfermería la depositó en una de las camas y le dijo a la enfermera:

— Esta tonta mujer estaba en el suelo.

Prisci que lloraba del dolor, evitó contestar ante las palabras groseras, en verdad conoció la parte dulce del tirano, que a pesar de ser un completo patán, tenía un enorme corazón de oro. Pensó disculparse pero el tipo salió de ahí sin decir nada más. Tristemente llegó a su laboratorio para encontrarse con el rostro que había querido ver desde el día anterior y gritó con todos esos sentimientos que cargó desde el día anterior:

— ¡Dónde diablos habías estado imbécil! ¡Me tienes con el alma en un hilo!

— Sempai soy un hombre adulto y puedo faltar al departamento. ¿Ayer me dijo que no le interesa lo que yo haga y hoy me viene a reclamar por faltar al departamento?

— ¡Maldita sea! Te mataré si te atreviste a ver a tu amiguito Masaki.

— Usted no tiene derecho a decirme nada, porque no es más que mi amigo.

El tirano palideció, sintió su corazón romperse y comenzó a llorar externando lo que sentía.

— Tu siempre vas tras de mí diciendo que te quedarás y ahora dices eso. Yo no puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar. No quiero que te vayas, no te vayas con nadie más. No puedo soportarlo.

Moringa que estaba enfadado se olvidó de su enojo y corrió a abrazar a su amado sempai que parecía descomponerse de dolor.

— Lo siento sempai, yo no me fui con Masaki, me quedé en casa de una amiga que es casada. Lo lamento, yo jamás lo dejaré, aunque usted no me quiera de la misma forma.

De pronto un dulce beso le fue dado de labios de su amado como un recordatorio de lo mucho que era valorado. Tatsumi Souichi que temía que alguien pudiera saber lo que guardaba su cabeza, todos esos sentimientos que lo atemorizaban, había finalmente dejado de lado sus ataduras y con ese beso de iniciativa propia, intentó decir todas las cosas que no podía con palabras.

Morinaga profundizó el beso, introdujo su lengua suavemente en movimientos tranquilos llenos de placer y sintió su erección crecer al tiempo que Souichi suspiraba relajando todo su cuerpo. Se separó de él antes de llegar al punto sin retorno y tomarlo justo ahí, sólo entonces le dijo al oído:

— Esperaré a que lleguemos a casa por la noche y te demostraré mi compromiso. ¿No me rechazarás?

Su sempai se sonrojó y respondió:

— ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡A trabajar!

— ¿Entonces me rechazarás?

— No digas esas cosas, mejor hay que darnos prisa y salgamos temprano.

La afirmación lo hizo entender que su sempai aunque no podía decirlo, ansiaba de la misma forma tener aquella unión placentera de amor y esa tarde salieron apresurados hasta el departamento, no podían esperar por entregarse a los deseos reprimidos. Souichi que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza a causa de su desvelo se relajó de inmediato al sentir aquellos sensuales labios recorriendo su anatomía, desde sus labios hasta su sensible cuello, para bajar por su torso hasta retirar definitivamente sus pantalones y con ellos fuera su erección que requería atención recibió la ardiente caricia de los labios húmedos de su asistente.

— Mori … ahhh… — Gimió levemente.

Las piernas le temblaron ante la garganta que lo engulló con celeridad y Morinaga podía sentir la suavidad de esa piel que entraba por su boca, el aroma tan inconfundible del fértil amante que derramó su semilla completamente en un éxtasis de placer sin límite. Acarició sus cabellos con tranquilidad mientras el joven que tragaba su esencia lo hacía despacio moviendo su lengua para darle todavía más delectación a su amante.

Tetsuhiro que guardó un poco de aquél líquido en su lengua, lo vertió en sus dedos con la finalidad de usarlo para lubricar adecuadamente. Un dedo, dos y luego tres dilataron con ansiedad, ya que tenía días imaginando tenerlo como suyo. Souichi estaba bastante cansado y a razón del reciente orgasmo lo único que lo detenía de quedarse dormido eran las sensaciones poderosas que le produjeron las caricias de los dedos expertos. Su pene parecía totalmente expectante, casi quería volver a estallar en el orgasmo, pero se detuvieron las sensaciones placientes al recibir los labios y los ojos verdes que aguardaron por obtener un poco del amor que le había sido negado.

— Sempai, yo te amo. Dime por favor, dime con tus acciones que correspondes a mi corazón.

Pero no aguardó por una respuesta, se introdujo lentamente percibiendo que el pene de su amante de movía agitado sobre su abdomen y cerraba sus ojos conteniendo tal vez su goce, tal vez dolor. De inmediato los ojos miel se abrieron y justo así, robando la pasión, tomando por suyo al hombre de sus sueños lo miró tan profundamente, tan apasionadamente que casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de amor que corrían de su sempai hasta él. Lamió un poco sus labios el tirano, con tal de decir de la forma más sutil que su amado le hiciera el amor desde sus labios, mientras su interior seguía relajándose para recibirlo. De esa forma bajó hasta unirse en un beso, iniciando las envestidas lentamente. No pensó alargar el encuentro, notó en Souichi la mirada cansada, y supo por esa razón, que ese hombre lo amaba en silencio y lo necesitaba, ya que no podía dormir sin sentir la seguridad de su amor y su compañía. Justó así, se dejó llevar por el placer, en medio de besos con quejidos sensuales y pujidos que resonaron cada que se introdujo totalmente. No evitó su orgasmo sino que lo facilitó sintiendo el suyo propio hasta correrse en el interior de su compañero que le devolvió unos cuantos besos de arrumacos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Muy temprano se levantó con ánimos nuevos, no tenía más quejas, tenía tantas razones nuevas para sentirse amado y feliz que preparó el almuerzo de ambos. Su sempai se avergonzó de mirarlo luego de salir de la ducha, no podía dirigirle una mirada pues delataría su estado de ánimo y su amante podría entender que el sexo le había dado fuerzas junto con un humor que prácticamente podía hacerlo sonreír. Había dormido deliciosamente bastantes horas y repuesto energías, no podía más que alegrarse por aquello, sin olvidar de los platillos dispuestos en la mesa que encantaron sus sentidos.

Así partieron juntos a la universidad y caminando por el campus Morinaga escuchó una dulce voz:

— ¡Tetsuhiro!

Se detuvieron ambos pues Priscila caminaba con un par de muletas con el tobillo envuelto en vendas.

— ¿Prisci qué te sucedió?

La joven, antes de responder a su mejor amigo miró a Souichi que parecía impaciente por llegar a trabajar y le dijo:

— Gracias Tatsumi-san. Creo que le debo una disculpa y espero que sea muy feliz con esa persona que esté en su corazón.

El chico se sonrojó totalmente y respondió sacando esa parte enfadosa suya:

— ¡Qué cosas dice! ¡Me confunde con alguien más!

Pero sus ojos miel le dirigieron una mirada profunda a su asistente que sonrió agradecido de comprender tantas cosas que venían de la persona más importante en su vida. De inmediato se sonrojó Souichi y escapó gritando en la distancia:

— ¡Tengo tanto por hacer y me quitan el tiempo!

Morinaga y Prisci rieron al verlo escapar pero entonces las dudas en Tetsuhiro salieron:

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a sempai? ¿Lo conoces?

— Cuando me torcí el tobillo me llevó en brazos a la enfermería, creo que lo juzgué mal. Sólo es grosero, pero es una buena persona. Y tal como se lo dije a él, ambos seguramente serán muy felices.

— ¿Lo crees así?

— Si lo creo, solamente que necesita un par de sesiones de control de la ira.

— Nadie es perfecto y sé que pondrá de su parte para quedarse conmigo toda la vida.

— Así será amigo, no lo dudo.

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero las acciones que se siembran en los corazones se quedan para siempre, algo que Morinaga sabía perfectamente.

.

FIN


End file.
